


Never Been So Sure (About You)

by missred



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fever, Gen, M/M, Multi, Sickfic, Unconsciousness, Van Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missred/pseuds/missred
Summary: Pete isn't always great at taking care of himself. Except now he's got two people who get extremely worried when he doesn't. Prompt fill.





	

Pete was dragging. The show had a been good one, probably. The venue had more than 50 people in it, and most of them knew the words, which was nice. Nice probably wasn’t the right word there was a better word, if Pete could only think of it...He stumbled off stage, feeling clammy suddenly. He wanted to sit down. Patrick was always less anxious when the kids knew the words, Pete thought disjointedly. He smiles at Joe, who’s still twitchy with post-show energy. The room wavers like someone shook out the wrinkles except Pete shakes with it, legs trembling. He’s flat on his back before he can remember taking a breath, and when he blinks Patrick’s face is looming over him. He looks scared and Pete wants to ask him what’s wrong tell him it’s okay whatever it is it’s going to be okay but he can’t find his tongue or his lips or his legs and he feels like he’s floating and weighed down with stones all at once.

Joe is shouting, and Pete comes back to himself fully because Joe never shouts. He tries to sit up, and fights a wave of nausea. 

“What’s wrong? Joe? Is Joe okay?” Pete grits out.

“You motherfucker.” Patrick says grimly.

“Joe, stop yelling. He’s back.”

Joe lets out several curse words Pete’s never heard and goes silent. Pete staggers up despite the glare Patrick’s fixed him with and stumbles over to Joe. 

“You okay?”

Joe’s eyes are red rimmed. “You passed out.”

Pete stops short. 

“Oh.”

“We’re going home.” Patrick cuts in, grabbing Pete firmly by the shoulder.

“What--no--I’m fine, we can’t just--”

“Hotel home.” Andy clarifies. “Andy maybe doctors tomorrow.” He adds with a raised eyebrow.

“Fuck.” Pete groans.

“Yeah.” Joe agrees.

Pete lets his boys lead him back to the van. At the venue exit Joe’s hand sneak into Pete’s. He doesn’t let go the whole ride there.

Pete’s still feeling pretty shitty when they get to the hotel, and Joe’s still got a worried look cemented on his face. He gets back to the room alright, collapses on the bed. He’s so, so tired. Joe perches hesitantly next to him and presses a hand to his forehead.

“You’re sick.”

“Yeah, well.” Pete huffs out, “it happens.”

Patrick tosses a water bottle onto the bed along with a tiny bottle of Tylenol and eyes Pete reproachfully. 

“You should have said something.”

“It’s a cold.” Pete shoots back, thinking getting reprimanded by Patrick is kind of like getting told off by a kindergardener. He’s got the same level of righteous indignance.

“You passed out.” Joe adds, worry coloring his tone again.

“Nope, got a little dizzy, and I’m totally fine now.” Pete says, flippantly.

“Bull.” Patrick says, plunking down on the bed. 

The air catches in Pete’s chest and he coughs so hard it hurts.

‘Yeah, well,” he wheezes, “gotta try.”

“You dumb motherfucker.” Patrick says affectionately, finally off his shoes and settling into his space to the right of Pete.

“Seconded.” Andy mumbles sleepily. “Doctor’s tomorrow.” And only Andy could make a yawn look threatening. 

Pete knows they don’t have the funds for a doctor. He also knows Andy’s probably already phoned his mom and as much as he doesn’t want to go, it’s that or get sent home like a kid. Andy’s got a look in his eye and tour or no tour Pete knows he’ll do it.

“Fuck you, Hurley.” Pete says without heat.

“You too.” Andy says, in a voice that’s as close to “love you back” as Andy ever gets.

Andy switches off the light and Pete watches the darkness til his eyes adjust.

Joe’s already pulled Pete close to his chest, long arms stretching over Pete’s shoulders.  Patrick has just gotten comfortable, feeling Pete’s slow steady breaths against his back, when Pete bolts up suddenly.

“Pete?? Are you gonna be sick?”  Joe flips the light on and Patrick tenses up, ready to run for the trash can if needed.

Pete shakes his head sorrily.

“Don’t wanna get you guys sick. Shoulda thought about it, Joe’s been laying on top of me for an hour.”

“Don’t care.” Joe says resolutely and fiercely. And Pete realizes how hard it must have been for him to lie there, knowing Pete was sick. 

“We’ve all got eachother’s germs anyways.” Patrick adds, “If any of us were gonna get sick too it would have happened already.”

“Go to sleep.” Andy grumbles, head muffled in his pillow.

Patrick flops down tiredly again.

“You sure?” Pete asks, watching Joe’s face carefully. 

Joe grins calmly.

“About you? Always.”

And he pulls Pete back down in a loose embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not great at writing clearly defined relationships/fics focusing on relationships, but I kept your request in mind while writing and tried to convey it! Hope you enjoy.


End file.
